I'd Lie
by AnneBlackPotter
Summary: Song-fic inspirada na música I'd Lie da Taylor Swift,J/L,UA.


I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

I count the colors in his eyes

_(Acho que esse banco de passageiro_

_Nunca pareceu tão bom para mim_

_Ele me conta sobre sua noite,_

_E eu conto as cores dos seus olhos.)_

- James! Pra onde você tá me levando? Você some a noite toda com o Sirius e aparece duas horas da manhã na minha casa,me faz tirar meu pijama,vestir uma roupa,entrar no seu carro e não quer falar onde você tá me levando!

- Calma Lils,eu só quero conversar.

Suspirei. Óbvio,por que ele iria querer outra coisa? Eu sou Lily Evans,a melhor amiga,não a namorada.

- Chegamos. - Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim,estávamos em um penhasco,naquele penhasco.

- Meu Deus James! A gente não vem aqui desde que nós tinhamos o que,cinco anos?

- É,mais ou menos...

- Você não disse que queria conversar James,o que houve?

- Senta aí. - ele apontou pro chão. Decidi sentar na parte de pedra,a parte de grama sujaria meu shorts e minhas pernas,sentei de perna de índio e ele deitou sua cabeça no meu colo,enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

- Fala James,o que houve?

- Nada. Só tava com saudade de ficar só eu e você,olhando as ondas baterem na praia.

- É que agora James Potter está popular e não tem mais tempo pra sua melhor amiga nerd.

Ele se sentou.

- Ah Lils,você sabe que você vai sempre ser minha melhor amiga,independente de tudo. - ele me abraçou,era isso,eu sempre iria ser a melhor amiga. - Você acha que eu te esqueceria,eu te amo muito,você sabe não sabe?

- Sei sim James. - eu disse "saindo" de seu abraço,olhando-o nos olhos. - Seu olho é engraçado,ele não é só castanho,ele é meio verde.

- Verde? Verde é o seu Lils. - ele disse,deitando a cabeça no meu colo novamente.

- Ok,James,ok. - eu fiquei ali,acariciando seu cabelo.

He'll never fall in love

He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

But I know all his favorite songs

_(Ele nunca vai se apaixonar_

_Ele jura, enquanto corre seus dedos através de seu cabelo_

_Eu rio, porque espero que ele esteja errado..._

_E eu acho que isso nunca passou pela sua mente_

_Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso_

_Mas sei todas as suas canções favoritas)_

- Eu nunca vou me apaixonar! Eu sou James Potter. James Potter não ama. - ele disse,sorrindo e bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos que já são bagunçados naturalmente.

- Ah claro! - eu disse,rindo pelo nariz.

- Sabe qual foi a última piada do Sirius?

- Qual? - Se foi o Sirius que contou a piada,deve ser bem obscena.

- Qual é a coisa no qual é ela que cresce quando se pega com as mãos, passa por entre os seios e depois se enfia num buraco? - Eu disse.

- Não faço a mínima ideia.

- Cinto de segurança ruiva,tenho certeza que você pensou em alguma coisa obcena.

Eu ri.

- Eu pensei em coisas obcenas porque você mesmo disse que foi o Sirius quem contou a piada.

- Liga o rádio Lils. - ele pediu. Eu caminhei até a outra extremidade de seu quarto. O quarto de James era extremamente arrumado,tinha todas as coisas no lugar.

Yellow,essa era a música que tocava na rádio.

- Uau Lils,acertou mais uma vez!

Ele ainda não percebeu que eu sei todas as músicas que ele gosta de cabeça? Red Hot Chilli Pepers,Beatles,U2,Coldplay e até Maroon 5.

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

_(E eu poderia te contar_

_Que sua cor preferida é verde_

_Ele adora discutir_

_Nasceu no dia 17_

_Sua irmã é linda_

_Ele tem os olhos do pai_

_E se você me perguntar se o amo,_

_Eu mentiria.)_

- Não acredito que eu estou vindo fazer compras com você,James!

- Por que não,Lil?

- Porque se eu odeio fazer compras pra mim,quem dirá pra você. - ele revirou os olhos.

Nós entramos em uma loja bem iluminada,branca e muito grande,que vendia sueters.

- Eu quero um suéter não muito grosso,mas não muito fino. - ele disse pra vendendora,uma loira alta.

- Pode deixar. - Ela disse com uma voz fina. Oh meu Deus,estou com ciúmes de uma vendedora que o James nunca nem viu na vida.

- Lil! - despertei com ele me chamando.

- Diga.

- Qual das duas cores? - Ele disse levantando dois suéters,um vermelho e um verde.

- Hmmmm. O verde. Verde é a sua cor preferida e é mais bonito.

Ele me olhou e me examinou,de cima a baixo,querendo saber se eu estava mentindo ou não. Depois estreitou os olhos.

- Você estreitou os olhos igualzinho ao seu pai. - eu disse rindo pelo nariz.

- Nós dois somos iguais e lindos! - Ele disse me mostrando a língua.

- E convencidos. - ri.

- Fica com meu celular enquanto eu vou lá pagar. - ele disse jogando o celular em cima de mim. Eu olhei para o visor e vi uma foto dele e de sua irmã,Jullie,ela era linda e muito parecida com James,a única diferença era que seus olhos eram claros.

- Tá vendo o que?

- A foto do plano de fundo do seu celular,a Jullie tá linda.

- Ela sempre foi linda! Puxou o irmão aqui.

Convencido.

"And if you ask me if I love him.. I'd lie"

- Calma que meu celular tá tocando. - Olhei pro visor,Marlene McKinnon.

- Vai lá atender.

Fui mais pra direita e atendi o telefone:

- Fala Lene.

- Oi Lil,vamos dar uma volta? Por favor.

- Não dá,tô fazendo compras com o James.

- To falando que o amor dá nisso,tá fazendo até compras com ele. - revirei os olhos

- Nossa,realmente muito engraçado. Mas eu não o amo. - Não só como amigo,completei mentalmente.

- Aham. - ela disse irônica. - Mas ok,quando chegar em casa me liga,beijo.

- Beijo Lene.

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long.

_(Ele olha por volta da sala_

_Inocentemente, ignora a verdade..._

_Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?_

_Ele não sabe que eu tenho isso memorizado há tanto tempo.)_

- O que você tá procurando James? - fiquei o olhando enquanto ele procurava algo no seu quarto.

- Meu CD do Coldplay,sumiu!

- Calma!

- Achei! - ele disse puxando o CD de dentro de uma gaveta.

- Eu disse.

Ele se sentou na cama e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu me senta-se.

- Lil,você sabe que eu tenho muito ciúmes de você,né?

- Sei.. Mas por que você tá me falando isso agora?

- Porque eu acho que você tá apaixonada. - fiquei pálida.

- Eu? Apaixonada? Ah James,conta outra. - menti loucamente.

- Olha,eu sei que você tá apaixonada,mas se você não quiser me contar agora,tudo bem. Eu espero. Só que se esse cara te machucar ele tá morto. - "Sua mãe e seu pai não gostariam de um filho suicida" completei mentalmente.

- Ok James,ok.

- Vou lá pegar pipoca pra gente.

- Pra quê?

- Nós vamos ver "Velozes e Furiosos 5" - ele disse e se levantou,andando até a porta com aquele jeito único,distribuindo o peso nas pernas,uma de cada vez,meio que rebolando.

- De novo? - choraminguei

- É e eu sei que você gosta!

- Óbvio né,Vin Diesel sem camisa. - eu disse,rindo.

- Eu sou muito melhor. - ele disse saindo do quarto e fechando a porta,me impedindo de responder.

- Ah é. Mas é mesmo. - eu disse,suspirando e fechando os olhos.

He sees everything in black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

_(Ele vê tudo em preto e branco,_

_Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar._

_Eu não deixo ninguém me ver desejando que ele seja meu.)_

- James? - Eu disse abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

Ele não respondeu,porém eu o vi sentado,na sua cama.

- Hey Jay. - eu disse acariciando seu cabelo e em resposta tive um soluço baixo,quase reprimido. - Eu sei que você tá chorando e não precisa ter vergonha disso,seu vô acabou de morrer.

Ele se sentou na cama e eu pude notar que suas orbes estavam muito vermelhas e ele tinha olheiras.

- Lil,tá tão difícil. Eu o amava muito,na verdade,amo.

- Vem cá,Jay. - eu disse me arrumando na cama e colocando a cabeça dele no meu colo. Ele chorou ali,durante uns trinta minutos,eu fiquei só olhando,sem falar nada. O James se tornou pra mim mais do que um melhor amigo,ele se tornou o amor da minha vida,soa muito clichê,mas é a verdade. - Jay? - Que ótimo! Ele dormiu.

Me levantei com cuidado,tirando sua cabeça de meu colo e colocando no travisseiro,o cobri e quando estava saindo...

- Lil? - ele disse,muito baixo.

- Oi Jay.

- Fica aqui comigo,só essa noite. - Eu olhei pra cama dele,nós já dormimos tantas vezes juntos,por que agora eu não iria querer? Por que não iria querer agora num momento que ele tanto precisava?

- Tudo bem. - eu tirei meus sapatos e deitei do seu lado,me cobrindo. Ele passou os braços fortes pela minha cintura e colocou minha cabeça em seu peito,eu fiquei ali,ouvindo sua respiração ritmada até pegar no sono.

He stands there, then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

_(Ele fica lá, depois vai embora._

_Meu Deus, se ao menos eu pudesse dizer:_

_Eu estou segurando cada respiração para você!)_

- Tchau,Jay. - eu disse no dia seguinte.

- Eu te levo em casa.

- Não precisa.

- Eu levo,de carro não é dez minutos.

- Ok. - eu disse calçando meus sapatos enquanto ele pegava a chave de seu carro.

- Vamos? - ele disse,sorrindo.

- Vamos!

Eu entrei no banco do passageiro.

- He'd never tell you,but he can play the guittar... - cantarolei

- Que foi?

- Nada,tô só cantando.

- Cantando o que?

- Taylor Swift,James. - ele fez uma careta e eu dei risada.

- Chegamos Lily.

- Brigada James,tchau. - eu disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha. - Qualquer coisa me liga.

- Pode deixar Lil.

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My God, he's beautiful

So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

_(Ele nunca te disse, mas sabe tocar violão._

_Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo,_

_menos do meu coração._

_O primeiro pensamento quando acordo é:_

_Meu Deus, como ele é lindo!_

_Então, eu coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre)_

Cheguei em casa e resolvi dormir,passar um tempo com James me deixava emocionalmente abalada. Então tomei um banho quente e dormi.

Acordei com o meu despertador tocando,Taylor Swift,mais uma vez e levantei.

Olhei para o visor do celular e tinha uma mensagem do James:

"Passo pra te pegar às sete.

Beijo,James"

Sorri e fui em direção ao banheiro. Eu estava num estado deplorável,fundas olheiras,cara de acabada. Afinal,não é todo noite que se chora igual um bebê.

- Olha o que você faz comigo James. - eu disse me olhando no espelho.

Tomei um banho e vesti o uniforme da escola,saia,blusa e resolvi colocar também um suéter. Assim que deu sete horas ouvi uma buzina e desci. Vi que era James com seu Camaro amarelo,ele havia ganhado dos pais qaudno completou dezesseis anos,no ano passado.

- Oi Jay.

- Lílian Evans! Abaixa essa saia que tá muito curta. - revirei os olhos e abaixei um milímetro.

- Melhor papai? - eu disse rindo.

- Entra logo vai,Lil.

Eu entrei e vi que o violão dele estava na parte de trás do banco.

- Vai revelar pro mundo o seu talento? - disse e apontei pro violão.

- Nunca!

- Ai James,você tocando Yellow é tão bonitinho.

- Chegamos Lily! - ele anunciou,peguei minhas coisas e entrei,me preparando pra mais uma semana.

Uma semana que seria igual a todas as outras. O James andando pra cima e pra baixo com os Marotos,o Sirius enxendo meu saco,a Lene querendo voar no Sirius,eu amando o James,o James ficando com outras.

**N/A: **Minha primeira fic,resolvi fazer uma song-fic por achar mais fácil e fazer one shot. O final ficou meio vago pois eu não sabia como acabar. Se gostarem deixem reviews,beijos.


End file.
